


baby

by Anonymous



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cockwarming, Hyung Kink, M/M, Thighriding, donghyun gets off off woong crying, woong is sub baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: donghyun takes care of his baby, woong
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	baby

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing smut plz go easy on me AND not proofreaded because i'm a coward might've fucked up the use of past and present tense i'm so sorry

_90, 91, 92._

Woong was breathing heavily at this point, any slight movements that Donghyun makes drives him closer to the edge.

_93, 94, 95._

He felt like he was about to explode anytime soon.

"Hngh, hyungie," Woong mumbled, his saliva dripping down his chin and onto Donghyun's shoulder. Donghyun lets out a sweet "hm?" as he continues working on his music, barely paying any attention to Woong. "Baby wants some attention."

"What is it, baby?" Donghyun nuzzled his nose into Woong's neck. Woong lets out a pathetic whine as grinds onto Donghyun, seeking his release. 

"Baby wants to come."

"Baby wants to come?" Donghyun finally, _finally_ tore his gaze away from his computer screen and took a good look at Woong. Woong had dried streaks of tears on his cheeks and Donghyun let out a groan at the scene before him, more aroused than he was before. "How about you ride my thigh, baby?"

Woong cocks his head to the side and starts adjusting his position on Donghyun's thick thigh, moaning when his dick comes in contact with Donghyun's thigh. 

He rutted against Donghyun's thigh desperately, his breathes coming out in short pants. "Ah," Woong threw his head back, a streak of tear rolling down his cheek. It took everything in Donghyun to not hold Woong against the bed and ram into him repeatedly.

When Woong finally came, he let out little sobs and leaned his forehead against Donghyun's shoulder. "Wanna- Wanna make hyung feel good." Woong mumbled and lifted his head up to look at Donghyun, his eyes still filled with tears.

Who was Donghyun to resist?

He propped himself up against the bed, not missing the way how Woong gulped as he marveled at Donghyun's dick. A knowing smirk made its way up to his lips. "Go ahead, baby." Woong's eyes flickered up to meet Donghyun's, as if he was a puppy asking permission to have his snack. "Make hyung feel good, won't you?"

Woong started by pumping Donghyun's dick slowly, which made Donghyun let out a groan and pull onto Woong's hair. The look on Donghyun's face was enough to get Woong hard again. He rutted into the mattress slowly and finally took Donghyun into his mouth.

"Ah!" Donghyun moaned loudly, pulling onto Woong's hair harder when he sucked around the head. "Fuck, baby. You're doing so good. Make me feel like I'm in, ah, heaven."

Woong let out a long moan as he himself was approaching his second release, which made Donghyun grind even more into his mouth. "Fuck, baby, I'm close," Donghyun pulled into Woong's hair and dared to look at him, his lips curving up into a mischievous smile. "Wanna let me paint your face, baby?"

Woong nodded eagerly at that, bobbing his head up and down quicker than before. When Donghyun was approaching his release, he let go and replaced his mouth with his hands, jerking Donghyun off quickly and ended it off by gripping the head.

When Donghyun came, strings of cum painted Woong's face, some even getting into his hair. Donghyun panted to catch his own breathe and catches Woong licking his cum off his lips. "You're making me wanna cum again, baby." Donghyun licks a stripe of cum off his cheeks, daring Woong to suck it off off his tongue.

Donghyun sees Woong humping against the mattress still and places a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Baby, work for it. Finger yourself for me, yeah?"

Woong lets out a whine before spreading his legs before Donghyun, prepping himself with one finger. "Fuck, feels so good." Woong doesn't break eye contact with Donghyun when he continues. "Hyungie, hyung, it feels so good."

"Add another finger, baby." Woong adds in his second finger, moaning louder than he was before. Donghyun knows that his climax is approaching from the way Woong's thighs were trembling.

"Come for hyung, baby."

Woong lets out a scream as he comes, streaks of white all over his abs and the bedsheet. His chest heaves up and down, still trying to get down from his high. Donghyun cradles him as he falls asleep.

Donghyun loves his baby.


End file.
